Noddy
|ability=Sleep |category= Regular enemy |point value = 100 |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork}} Noddy is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' games, first appearing in Kirby's Adventure. It's better to spit these enemies out at other enemies, as it bestows the infamous Sleep ability onto Kirby when inhaled. Physical Appearance Noddy is a round, sleepy foe. Its pink body is roughly spherical, often flattened as it lays down. It wears a orange sleeping cap with beige polka dots, with a fluffy white trim around the base and a white ball at the end. It has large black eyes, which are usually closed in rest, and a small mouth. It has two round, orange feet but no arms. In the Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Noddy does very little outside of taking a few steps in either direction before dozing off into a sleep. After a while, it may awaken to repeat the process. There are certain Noddies that will walk faster than normal Noddies and will start to fall asleep but will wake up quickly and continue to walk. It has neither any attacks nor any means to damage Kirby outside of direct contact. When swallowed, it gives the Sleep Copy Ability. Giving this ability is the most dangerous aspect of Noddy. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, swallowing two Noddies at once to trigger Mix and letting the roulette stop on its own gives the highly-desirable Smash Copy Ability. Doing the same in Kirby: Squeak Squad gives Ninja, and Ghost as soon as the Ghost Medal has been completed. Noddy also appears in the Grape Garden Museum alongside Bubbles. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Noddy is perpetually sleeping in these two titles. Noddy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. It appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 3. Other games Noddy returns in later titles with the same simplistic behavior, walking before sleeping, and still offering the Sleep ability. * Kirby Super Star * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby: Triple Deluxe * Kirby: Planet Robobot In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Noddy appeared in two episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. In The Pillow Case, Noddys were inside the pillows that the Cappies received from King Dedede, they then induced nightmares about Kirby into anyone who slept with one, along with Kirby eventually sleeping with one himself and also having nightmares of his own, much to the hilarity of everyone. Meta Knight destroyed all the pillows, revealing the Noddys inside. The Noddys ran away into the woods and were never really seen again. In Flower Power, Dedede convinced Kirby to eat a Noddy that he brought with him (possibly captured from the previous Noddy encounter). Kirby does so and falls asleep. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo and Falala set out to find the Pukey Flower to wake him up. It's said that eating Noddy would force Kirby to sleep for about 100 years (as opposed to the five or so seconds in the video games). While Noddys are referred to as monsters and were sold by Nightmare Enterprises, Noddys are not made by Nightmare and are actually born from the Pukey Flower, which uses them to put potential prey to sleep. In the anime, Noddy uses its alternate palette from Kirby Super Star. Trivia *Noddy's name references the phrase "to nod off", or doze off, as well as the character Noddy by Enid Blyton, who wears a similar nightcap. *Noddy appears as a member of the audience in Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Interestingly, it is shown wide awake, without dozing off at all. *In Kirby's Adventure, Noddies appear as plushes in Crane Fever, but cannot be picked up and only serve as part of the background. *In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, inhaling two Noddies and letting the roulette run gives Kirby the Beam ability. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, inhaling two Noddies and letting the roulette run gives Kirby the Smash ability. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Noddy is possessed by Ghost Kirby, the Noddy, if commanded to jump, jumps in his sleeping position. *Noddy makes a cameo appearance in an unused sub-game found in the coding of Kirby Mass Attack.Sprite Database Artwork KA Noddy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Noddy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KatAM Noddy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror HnK_Noddy.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Noddy_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Noddy_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Noddy_4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Noddy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq_Noddy.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Noddykssu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery EE Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KNiD Noddy shot.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Noddies.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' AM Noddy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Noddy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Noddy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Noddy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Noddy 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Noddy.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites KA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Noddy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KatAM Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KSSU Noddy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Noddy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball slot) References de:Noddy es:Noddy fr:Noddy it:Noddy ja:ノディ Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror